


Day 2: Soulmates

by Goofatron



Series: Starker Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starker, Starker Week 2018, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: The concept of soulmates has forever been an enigma that has existed for as long as human kind has. When Tony Stark realizes that he is fated to be with Peter Parker, he tries to do everything in his power to prevent himself from bonding with the boy. Key word: TRY.





	Day 2: Soulmates

The concept of soulmates has forever been a never ending question with never ending answers. Soulmates have existed for as long as the human race has walked the earth. 

It is a rare, and random genetic disorder that a small population is born with. Estimation found being in the 20% - 25% range, and is only increasing with the growing population.  


The physical condition that comes packaged with the disorder is a band that appears on the person’s day of birth. It can appear anywhere on the body: arms, legs, ankles, hands. The first stage are two faint dotted lines that encircle the limb half an inch apart. Barely noticeable until the first eight months of life when the mark fills the empty spaces of the line art, leaving the middle flesh colored and bare. It is a known fact that soul mates will have their marks in the exact spot as each other, and are named, The Fated.  


It will stay that way until the two fated are within the same vicinity. Unfortunately, professionals have discovered the vagueness of the statement. ‘Same vicinity’ could range from within the same room, to the same country, depending on the bond. If no bond has been made by The Fated, the perimeter expands only to about fifty miles in diameter.  


Once the perimeter has been breached by both parties, the middle of the mark will begin to glow -- a range between white, pink, red, and black.  


White dictates how far away or close you are to one another. The closer, the brighter; the further, the dimmer. The feeling of being close to your soulmate for the first time has been described as every feel good emotion being let loose all at once. It’s a feeling, and a look that can never be mistaken, and once you make eye-contact, you just know.  


Pink signifies the beginning stages of the bond building. Soulmates have stated they are able to feel the other’s emotions. Some are able to telepathically communicate. Others claim the ability to virtually materialize their soulmate in times of needed comfort. Like a hologram, except you’re able to touch them, and hear their voice crisp and clear.  


Red is the indication the bonding has completed. In this stage, soulmates can feel each other at all times of the day. It is only recommended for soulmates to proceed to this stage if they are absolutely certain they want to spend the rest of their lives with one another. Once bonded, it is near impossible to break without suffering intense consequences such as an internal black band.  


The black band stands for death. When a soulmate dies, as is described by survivors of the band, that it is the most excruciating pain in the world. It feels like your soul is being torn out of your body; your heart ripped into tiny pieces and stamped on. You can hardly breathe, or speak. Almost every Fated who has suffered the black band has committed suicide due to their inability to deal with their heavy loss.  


It is also not uncommon for soulmates to never meet, or to find love in other, normal humans. In fact, most soulmates who have a large age gap prefer this method in order to protect the younger Fated from having to go through the inevitable process of the black band. If two Fated, who have a large age gap, were to commence their relationship, they would have to follow the laws of the country they reside in.  


For example: In first world countries such as, the US, Fated must wait until the age of 17 before engaging in bonding, or sexual activity. Although in some second, and third world countries, the age has been lowered significantly.  


For Peter Parker, his band is located on his left wrist. He is also the only known member of his family to show this trait, as neither of his parents, grandparents, or even his late uncle showed signs of being part of The Fated.  


After the death of Peter’s parents, Ben and May were left to prepare their nephew for the inevitable meeting. Each day, they prayed that he’d be older when the time came, and each day they watched the band on his wrist with protective intent.  


When Peter was seven years old, he jumped off of the school bus straight into the arms of his aunt, exclaiming how he had already found his soulmate. May frantically checked his arm, but saw that nothing had changed. Peter only laughed and said that his soulmate’s mom picked him up at the front of the school. May only smiled and went with it. Taking her nephew by the hand to take him home while he ranted about how nice his soulmate was, and that his name was, Ned.  


Ben got an earful from Peter when he came home from work that afternoon, and only hummed in affirmation to Peter while eyeing a stressed May.  


“So, Pete,” Ben begins while kneeling down to make sure he’s eye level with Peter. “What makes you so sure that this ‘Ned’ is your soulmate?”  


Peter wastes no time in showing his band, like they haven’t seen it a million times already. “Because, uncle Ben! His mark is on the same side as mine!”  


Ben nods. “I see.” he taps Peter’s wrist. “Well, did your mark glow bright white?”  


Peter’s face falters, and his eyes trail over his wrist in remembrance. With newly wet eyes, he faces his uncle again. “No?”  


“Ah, Pete, come here.” Ben cradles him and brings a sobbing Peter into the kitchen. “Would you like some crackers and milk, buddy?”  


The only answer they receive is a soft nod against Ben’s shoulder as he pulls out a chair, and places Peter in it. May brings over a colorful tray with a few graham crackers and a plastic Iron Man cup with milk in it.  


Of course Peter knew that not only did the mark have to be in the same exact spot as his own, but if he and Ned  _ did  _ make a connection, then it would have shone white. Should have, in Peter’s opinion. He was just so excited to find someone else at his school who was also destined to be one of The Fated.  


“But, how will I know?” Peter sighs irritably while munching on a cracker.  


“You’ll know, sweetie.” May confirms. “You’ll feel it deep inside. It will be unmistakable.”  


Peter hums absentmindedly, and shoves the subject aside to Ben and May’s relief.  


* * *

For Peter’s 9th birthday, Ben and May surprised him with tickets to attend the Stark Expo. Even going as far as buying him a matching T-shirt. He could hardly exclaim how happy he was that day. 

Not only had he help his hero, Iron Man, fight off a hammer drone, but his mark became active.  


No one noticed until later that night when they returned home after all the chaos. Ben, clearly agitated with the events that took place, didn’t notice May’s sudden pale complexion until after he sent Peter to his room for the night.  


They waited until the next morning to bring it up, and were welcomed to the sight of a tired, and worrisome Peter.  


“Morning, Pete,” Ben greeted over his cup of coffee. “Did you sleep well?”  


Peter only nods before sitting across from his uncle. Noticeably tugging on the left sleeve of his nightshirt.  


“Here, honey, I made your favorite.” May places a large breakfast, and a tall glass of chocolate milk in front of Peter.  


“Thanks.” his voice is so soft, that Ben thinks it would be cruel to put it off any longer.  


“Pete,” he starts gently by leaning in. “It’s okay, bud. You can show us.”  


Peter looks at them like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes shifting back and forth as if debating internally whether or not to lie. Deciding it would do no good, he raises his left arm, and pulls down the sleeve to reveal the band of white light wrapped around his wrist.  


“I’m sorry.”  


“For what, sweetie?” May questions softly.  


Peter shrugs. Truthfully, he has no idea what he’s sorry for, it’s just a natural instinct for him to be so apologetic, even when he’s done nothing wrong.  


“Peter, can you tell us when you first noticed it?” Ben pressed but left room for Peter to decline.  


“Uhm, last night in the car. After the Expo.” Peter traces the dimmed beam with his fingers. He looked up at his aunt and uncle with teary eyes. “I just didn’t know how to tell you guys after all that happened! I’m sorry!”  


Ben places an assuring hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy, it’s alright. You haven’t done anything wrong, okay? Now, how about you eat your breakfast, and we’ll do something fun today.”  


Peter nods before digging into his plate. May chides him for eating too fast before following Ben into their bedroom. They speak for several minutes about what the next step should be. Should they seek for Peter’s soulmate? Or leave that up to him? Given how many people were there, it could be anyone. There was a good mix of adults and children, and they prayed that it was the second.  


In the end, they decide the best course of action was to allow Peter to search for himself when he got older. Precious time shouldn’t be wasted searching for someone that Peter was destined to meet someday, at least they hoped. It was rare for soulmates to never cross paths, but it has happened.  


* * *

Peter spent the next six years obsessing over his mark. The lighting was sporadic. Some days it shone brighter than the sun; other days it seemed so faint, he wondered if his soulmate was even in the same country. A journal detailing the changes was kept in his drawer, and he updated it weekly. 

He had come to the conclusion that his soulmate must be an older person. If they were any of the kids at the Expo on that night, he surely would have ran into them by now. Unless, they were from out of town and were only visiting New York, or came for the Expo in general.  


This whole soulmate shenanigan stressed him out, and he tried to follow his aunt’s advice to just let it happen naturally, but he really wanted to know who it was. He remembers having a theory that it was Iron Man himself, because right after he was saved, they made quick eye contact before the hero soared off into the night sky. Peter remembers vividly the rush of gushing emotions that overwhelmed him. It was like butterflies in the tummy times ten. It was love at first sight. But, without having seen the man’s eyes in person, he was at a loss. Figured it was a fluke and moved on.  


Peter wished he got the chance to just touch them. Just a little bit to begin the bonding process. But, he had to wait another year for that to happen. Stupid laws.  


The only time he took a break from his obsession was when he first got his powers, and again when Ben died. He figured if the curse of the black band was as bad as everyone said it was, it couldn’t be as bad having to live with the fact that he was utterly useless, and allowed Ben to die in his arms.  


He even joined support groups for Fated people like himself. People who were like him who had their band activate without their knowing, and not knowing who their soulmate was was driving them mad. There were also several sites made for Fated people who shared similar marks. Peter joined a bunch of them and asked around if anyone had their left wrist band activate at the Expo from 2010. Unfortunately, he received no confirmation, only praise and a bunch of others wishing him the best of luck.  


And then he met Tony Stark.  


_ The  _ Tony Stark.  


In person.  


He was being led into his bedroom by Tony-freaking-Stark to go into deeper detail about some “internship” that he’s never heard of before. Peter wasn’t going to complain, but he always believed that the Stark internship program was for college kid and undergrads. Then Tony pitched up a video of him swinging around as Spider-Man.  


Oh, so that’s what he wanted?  


Peter tried to deny his involvement in wearing, as Stark put it, a “onesie” and fighting crime in his free time. Though, he knew it was fruitless, so he just allowed Tony to pull his deepest secret apart at the seams, even going as far as threatening to tell May.  


Reluctantly, Peter agreed to accompany Tony to Germany, and he sat defeated on his bed. He was picking at his left sleeve, a habit he developed after his band’s awakening, when he noticed glistening light from underneath. It hadn’t been this bright in months, and before he could draw any attention to it, he clamped his right hand over his wrist, shielding the light from Tony’s view.  


But, when Tony sat down on the bed, and placed his left hand on Peter’s back, all of his worry completely vanished. It was as if everything that he had been carrying for all these years had washed off of his shoulders. Peter felt like he was flying, he was so light headed, but in a good way.  


Peter came back to reality when Tony released his hand, and quickly stood up, making a beeline for the door. Without looking back, he told Peter that he’d have his people pick him up in a couple of days, and to pack lightly. Then he left.  


When Peter’s left alone in his room, he rolls up his left sleeve and stares confusingly at the growing pink hue around his wrist.  


* * *

After the events of Germany, Tony noticed Peter’s amateur attempt at making a short film. He noticed that the kid was shy about it, and even apologized for it after Happy interjected needlessly. Tony quickly put him off, and reassured Peter that it was alright, and even asked to be included in the video. 

Tony reaches over, and feels Peter’s hand on his back in an attempt for a hug, and the same feeling from a few days ago returned. In a fit of panic, Tony corrected Peter by stating that he was only reaching for the door. Silently thankful when Peter recoiled his hand.  


When Tony returns to the compound, he locks himself away in his lab and spends the evening pacing and sputtering nonsense, and stopping occasionally to stare at his wrist. His wrist that had been blank for 40 years without any sign of contact, or even being in the same area as his supposed soulmate, reigned it’s ugly head after the disaster that was the Expo.  


After that night, he spent the next two months going over all the profiles of everyone who attended. He paid no mind the the children, because he did  _ not  _ want to be put in that position. When all of the adults came back as a negative, he prayed it was some random bystander instead. He could accept that over his soulmate being a ten year old kid.  


Pepper and Rhodey made fun of him, naturally. Assholes.  


Tony didn’t let his fate stop his fun. It did, however, make it incredibly difficult to score some ass, as other potential Fated, and normies had this weird thing about going after people with activated marks. Spewing bullshit like he should wait for his fated soulmate, and that he shouldn’t be wasting away his life the way he was. It was all eye rolling nonsense that only made Tony drink more, and hide his mark underneath thick watches, or sweat bands, or just a random, dark colored cloth tied around it.  


You can’t sod off a fated mark, he’s tried.  


That only earned him a trip to the ER, and a long ass scolding from Pepper.  


He gripped his hand tightly over the pink hue. It was white. For the past six years, it remained  _ white. _ Until that day, when some kid from Queens,  _ that goddamned kid _ , began the bonding sequence.  


No.  _ He  _ did that when he placed his hand on the kid’s back.  


Admittedly, the shared feelings between them was nice, and comforting. Almost like being locked in a pastel room, on soft grass, surrounded by kittens and puppies. That short moment supplied him with more dopamine rushes than all of his years of living combined.  


Tony ached for  _ more. _  


But he couldn’t. Not now; not ever.  


He was forty-eight-goddamned-years old. Far too old for Peter. Tony wouldn’t be able to provide the type of love he deserves. His age was starting to catch up to him, especially within his line of work. Who’s to say if he’ll live through tonight to see tomorrow?  


He couldn’t do that to the kid.  


Looking back at his wrist, he knows it will be equally as hard for Peter to find someone to settle down with and try to raise a family normally. Knowing that his Fated soulmate is out there somewhere, playing superhero. Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty at placing Peter in this position, and so young, too. Hell, he wasn’t supposed to be bonding until he was sixteen. If Tony had just paid more attention, he surely would have noticed the glow on Peter’s left wrist.  


Practically wired to an IV full of coffee, he did all the research he could on Fated persons who experienced the pink band by accident. It wasn’t as common as the unintentional white band reveal, but he found enough information.  


Unfortunately, Fated persons bearing the pink band could still suffer from the black band, but it would be less painful compared to those who bore the red band, and even less the white band. Figuring it was as good as a solution he could find, he made the final decision to distance himself from Peter. Only contacting in cases of emergencies and the like.  


Tony will give the kid this: he really had a knack for finding trouble. Especially after strictly being told to ignore the situation, because he, Tony Stark, had it under control. And he had, too. All the kid had to do was listen to him,  but he couldn’t even follow simple instructions.  


And, okay, maybe Tony  _ could have  _ explained it a bit better instead of waving the kid off, but did he just assume that Tony didn’t care about him?  


Oh,  _ Hell  _ no.  


The shock and flash of fear that washes over Peter’s expression is something that Tony will keep locked in his mind for years to come. A sudden pang strikes at his gut, and after a quick moment he realizes what it is: he’s feeling Peter’s guilt and sadness. Fuck.  


After berating, and scolding the kid, Tony strikes the final nail in the coffin by taking away the suit.  


There, it’s done. Now he’ll never have to worry about the kid ever again, and they can go about their separate ways.    


Only that fate has a funny way of making things work. Because if the kid never listened to him before, what made Tony think that he would start now? Possibly the hope of taking away the Spider-Man suit would make the kid stop crime fighting altogether. For a while, it did. There were not updates in the news about Spider-Man fighting crime, only ones that asked where he’s been.  


One unsavory company, The Daily Bugle, going as far as saying,  _ “It’s about time that menace went away for good!” _ Admittedly, Tony had to be restrained by Rhodey from storming into the building and giving the editor in chief a piece of his mind.  


But Peter did it. He went back to his roots. The way it was before Tony came into his life. He unearthed that horrible stitched together onesie, and went after the damned “bird guy”.  


Tony knew long before receiving the call from Happy about the crashed plane. Because, he was hunched over on a stool in his lab, and fell off of it, crashing to his knees, crying out in pain. Pain he hadn’t felt in months since Germany when Wanda dropped a parking garage full of cars on top of him, breaking his arm. This felt like he was being crushed underneath a hundred tons of weight.  


Misery, and defeat came shortly afterwards. Guilt swallowed up his chest, and then somehow, determination? Waves of pain still followed, but were lessened. As soon as Tony was able, he suited up and booked it to New York. Coordinates weren’t needed, because the smoke from the flaming wreckage gave it away.  


* * *

Peter stood with Happy in the common area of the compound, waiting for Tony to approach. They remained silently apart, for which Peter was grateful. The gushy feeling from months prior blossomed in his chest again, and it was making him rethink following Happy here from school. Wondering if he should just leave and go back, but no time to make a decision, because there was Tony strutting his way over to him, and Peter couldn’t keep his breath held any longer at the sight of him. 

The large framed glasses on his face only tinted a fair amount, but his eyes could still be made out. Peter noticed how his eyebrows furrowed, and the intensifying stare in his direction made him all the more nervous. He was worried that he made his mentor angry again for disobeying his final orders, and going out to fight The Vulture (who Peter was certain was his arch enemy.) Then, Tony lightly punched his shoulder, and he could feel his insides becoming warm.  


Tony was transmitting positive energy from himself to Peter. He pulled Peter in closer by the shoulder, who could have sworn he hear Tony’s words at the back of his mind.  


_ “I’m proud of you, kid.” _  


When Peter looked up at him, his heart fluttered at the smile he was given, prompting him to return it.  


The offer that Tony placed in front of him was incredibly tempting, and it hurt Peter to decline, because he could immediately feel Tony’s reaction. It made his stomach twist and turn horribly, but he knew it was for the best. Even as he was spewing out his excuse; telling Tony and himself what they wanted to hear.  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tony asked in anguish. “Look at that. Look back at me. Are you sure?”  


“Yes.” Peter answered determinedly.  


_ “It’s better this way. I’ll only be in the way, and cause you more trouble.” _  


With that, Tony takes Peter’s hand in his, and wishes him luck. As he walks away, Tony can’t help but feel that he’s made a terrible mistake in letting Peter go.  


* * *

Only a couple more weeks go by before Tony gives in and invites Peter over to the compound to work on his Spider-Man suit. It’s a weak excuse to just be around the kid, Tony knows. But after the scolding he got from May for withholding information from her, lying to her face, and encouraging her baby into crime fighting (the last one a lie, as Peter was doing that way before Tony showed up), she threatened to cut all contact between the two of them, and they both radiated fear into each other. 

Miraculously, Tony managed to work it out with May, and keep her in the circle with all the details about Peter’s internship at all times. He places a thumb drive of all the information about the Spider-Man suit in her hand after she (rightfully) screams at him for a full hour. He was keeping track by wearing a watch.  


Whenever he makes adjustments to the suit, he forwards a copy to a fake email address he made just for her. It has a fail safe for if anyone suspects Peter being Spider-Man, they can’t gain access to the account, as it changes servers each time, and every time there’s a new password to enter. Tony also goes out of his way to make it seem like the email account is a backup for all of his projects on the suit. Keeping both Peter and May out of the line of fire.  


May was also content with “sharing” Peter in that he would visit and stay at the compound bi-weekly. The idea made Peter ecstatic, and Tony nervous. After Peter begged him (unfairly using his soft, puppy dog eyes at that) and a pointed look from May, Tony gave in.  


Peter instinctively went in for a hug, making Tony tighten up. May only laughed and told him to get used to it, cus her nephew is “hands-on” more than anything. If only she knew what that meant for Tony.  


A talk with Peter later that night reveals that May has no idea that his mark turned pink. He’d been able to hide it from her all this time by wearing long sleeve shirts, or gloves, or a sweat band. Whenever he wears shirts with loose sleeves, he places a rubber band on the end to prevent the light from shining through.  


* * *

Christmas break rolls around and Peter stands by his front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’s convinced both Tony and May to let him spend a full week at the compound, and in exchange, he won’t continue his super heroism in the snow. He made the mistake of going out in a snowstorm, and boy, did he ever get put in his place by both May and Tony. 

“Okay, sweetie,” May checks him over, making sure he’s ready to go, and that he’s warm enough for the hideously, cold weather outside. “You be good for Mr. Stark, okay?”  


“Yes, May, I will be.” he hugs her, only letting go when his phone pings. “That’s Happy. Gotta get going now!”  


“Call me every night!” May shouts after him as he speeds off with his backpack and suitcase in hand. “And every morning, too!”  


“I will!” Peter waves before disappearing into the elevator.  


The drive to the compound is a bit longer than usual due to weather conditions, but Peter doesn’t mind. He wastes time on his tablet, and texting Ned every now and then. Boredom sets in, and he drifts off to sleep. Happy jostles him awake once they’ve made it to their destination, and Peter bounds happily inside. Happy follows seemingly irritable, but Peter knows it’s a farce.  


Tony waits for them near the elevator he’s just exited, and is met with the over excited teenager, and every possible positive emotion that seems to radiate off of him.  


“Mr. Parker, glad you could make it.” Tony remains calm. “I hope you’re prepared to sleep in the lab, because we have a lot of work to do.”  


“Yeah!” The light in Peter’s eyes dance, and it sends shivers up Tony’s spine. The smile on Peter’s face falters a bit, and his face flushes as he casts his eyes downward.  


Tony mentally scolds himself for not keeping his emotions in check. He’s supposed to be the adult; he’s not supposed to be encouraging their already screwed up destiny. Peter’s already let him know that he wants to keep their relationship professional and platonic. It’s a huge step towards his maturity, even if they both know it’s a load of hock.  


It isn’t until later in the evening when Tony presents Peter with his Christmas gift. The boy stares dumbfounded at the small red box wrapped with gold ribbon (what’s Tony without a bit of narcissism?)  


“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers when it’s placed in his hands. “I… I didn’t get you anything, though.”  


“Don’t worry about it,” Tony shrugs and gestures to Peter to open it.  


Inside is possibly the shiniest, most beautiful watch that Peter has ever laid eyes on. The case is rose gold in color, it’s probably actually  _ made  _ out of the stuff. There’s tons of tiny little diamonds encircling the top, and along the sides of the case. The strap is a deep metallic red, and it feels different than other leather straps that Peter has touched. He thinks it’s real leather.  


The name,  _ Patek Philippe  _ stands out on the face of the clock among the numbers, and the two smaller circles which tell the day and the month aside from the time. A third smaller circle on the bottom of the face is made to tell the moon and sun phase throughout the day.  


Peter remains speechless, even as Tony takes the box out of his hand, and unhooks the watch from its perch. He then rolls up Peter’s left sleeve, and wraps the leather strap around the pink mark, and latches it in place. It’s just thick enough to cover the mark, and Tony moves it so that it’s facing upright on Peter’s wrist.  


Tony starts to let go of his hand, and move away, but Peter is quicker, and clasps his newly decorated hand around Tony’s left. As soon as they touch, they both look at each other, and accept the flood of intimacy and warmth that their bond is developing between them.  


Peter’s eyes are vibrant with energy and so full of life. There are no aging marks or lines dragging his face down. The heart-shaped smile that stretches from ear to ear raises his cheeks, which in turn crinkle the corners of his eyes. He houses a soul so pure; so untainted by his hardships.  


Peter is a much better person than Tony could ever hope to be. More than Tony deserves.  


The concept of soulmates has always confused humankind, and Tony Stark is no exception. Why the universe has chosen him and Peter to be together is a mystery all on its own, and it’s one that Tony has no problem leaving unsolved.  


Once more he mentally checks over his rules, and his morals. His body moving forward and closing the space between him and Peter, and his cracked lips resting on the boy’s soft pair in front of him have already provided the answer he’s been denying himself this entire time.  


Fuck it.  


* * *

For nearly a full year, Tony and Peter’s relationship has been kept under wraps. While them being soulmates would simmer down some of the fuss, the main issue lies with the fact that they’ve already started to bond. Albeit accidentally, but still illegal due to Peter being fifteen in the beginning. 

Their relationship has increased ever since they did away with their set rules, and stopped lying to themselves that it could never be. Peter just wishes that he could come out in the open about the discovery of his soulmate, but he doesn’t want Tony to get in trouble.  


May still doesn’t know about the change in color with his mark. Peter has no idea how he got away with it for as long as he did. She stopped asking to see it a couple of years ago, because he got so tired of being treated like he was due for a search and seize at any given moment. She granted him that much privacy about it at the very least, but made him promise to tell her if anything changed. Peter still has no idea how he’s going to explain it all to her when the time comes. She will be upset, just like with the Spider-Man thing, but he feels this is on a different level.  


Now, it’s two days after Peter’s sixteenth birthday, and Tony has driven him out far from the city, and they’re parked near a cliff, overlooking the sunset. It’s the closest thing they’ve ever done to emulate a cheesy romance subplot, Peter thinks. But, he loves every second of it.  


Tony sucks down what’s left of his shake that he  _ totally  _ didn’t add any alcohol to. Peter gives him a knowing look, before paying attention to his own drink.  


“Look, kid,” Tony doesn’t know why he feels the need to explain himself to a kid. Well, his soulmate. His literal better half. He points his drink at Peter who’s just sucking down his shake like it’s his last. “Hey, slow down! You’re gonna give yourself brain freeze!”  


“Wrong,” Peter says factually. “I don’t get brain freezes anymore.  _ Not since I changed.” _  


What a drama queen. Tony loves the fuck out of him.  


And, he will also admit that he does love the bond that he and Peter share. The concept of sharing literally every feeling, every memory, every moment with your soulmate was once a fear for Tony. When he was younger he prayed, and prayed for his mark to change, because the older he got the more insufferable his personality grew.  


He always imagined that when he met his soulmate, they’d see the mess behind the glasses, and expensive suits, and the money, and come face to face with the drunken loser that he was. He imagined they’d laugh at him in all his pathetic misery, and leave him writhing on the floor to suffer loneliness for the rest of his days.  


For once, Fate smiled upon Tony and gave him the most energetic, enthusiastic, lovable, and intelligent soulmate anyone could ask for. Peter was basically a puppy in human form.  


“Tony?”  


Tony shakes himself out of his thoughts and focuses on Peter. “Yeah?”  


“Do you think we can go back to your place, now?” Peter asks nervously, and he’s blushing from ear to ear which has Tony curious.  


“Whatever for, Peter?”  


The blush on Peter’s face deepens, and Tony can feel the flush of red feelings emanating from the boy. He can figure out what Peter is trying to ask, but the sadist in Tony wants him to say it.  


Peter is wringing his hands together, making the reflection of the setting sun bounce off of his watch, and he looks away. So, for incentive, Tony leans in, and lifts Peter’s chin so that they’re eye level with each other.  


“Tell me what you want.” His demand is barely above a whisper, but it has a huge effect on Peter. His eyes widen, and lips part before he gains the courage to say his words.  


“I want to have sex with you.”  


Christ, how did he get so lucky?  


* * *

They make it back to the compound at neck breaking speeds. Tony is positive he’s broken at least twenty road laws, and reminds Peter to never repeat his actions. 

“Do as I say; Not as I do.” It makes Peter rolls his eyes.  


Once they’re inside, they practically run to Tony’s room, successfully avoiding anyone that might be nearby. Tony held the comforting fact that Vision left a week ago (presumably to be with Wanda) so at least they won’t have to risk the android catching them in the act.  


They’re barely through the door before Peter jumps on Tony, wrapping his legs around him. They engage in a pretty heavy make out session, and with one hand on Peter’s ass keeping him steady, Tony reaches over with the other to make sure the door is locked before walking towards the bed. 

He can already tell how hard Peter is just by the way he’s grinding into Tony’s hips while being held. Tony squeezes his ass with both hands, and then kneels in the middle of the bed. Holding his position while his hands scour Peter’s body. 

Slowly, Tony lowers his body, and places Peter on the bed below him. He places his hands on either side of Peter, and hovers above him. 

“You’re absolutely  _ sure  _ you want to do this?” Tony asks uncertainty. 

Peter only gives him one of his award winning smiles. Before he knows it, Tony’s senses are being overwhelmed by Peter’s. Their auras are mingling with each other, providing them both with extra stimulation. 

Tony groans as he sits upright, Peter’s legs still wrapped around him, and goes to undo his dress shirt. Peter’s hands reach up to unbuckle his belt, and unhook the buttons from his pants. Never looking away from each other’s eyes the entire time. 

Peter only looks away so he can focus on getting Tony out of his boxers and then gasps at the size of him. Tony shimmies his way out of his pants and shoes, then throws them on the floor along with his shirt, leaving him completely naked. Enjoying Peter’s reaction to him, he grabs his own cock and starts to slowly rub it. 

“Do you like what you see, baby?” Tony’s voice is deep, and sultry. He can feel Peter’s reaction to it through their bond, which makes him smile. “Undress yourself for me.” 

Peter obeys and in similar fashion, tosses his clothes to the side, leaving him completely exposed to Tony. The elder man should have expected Peter to be well built, and not the skinny no-meat nerd he’s stereotyped as, but the boy’s ripped abs, strong legs, and well defined ass still surprises him. Peter isn’t bodybuilder material with chiseled features. In fact, there’s a softness to him that Tony can’t quite pinpoint, but he’s sure he likes it.  

Peter’s cock is flushed pink, and sticks to his stomach. Precum leaks from the top and pools around the tip. That combined with the sheepish look the kid is giving him is enough to drive him mad, so he dives right in by pushing Peter back against the pillows to make sure he’s comfortable before moving downward, leaving a trail of kisses behind. 

The brief contact makes Peter shiver and he can’t help the whimpering noises that escape his mouth whenever Tony touches him with his lips. When Tony reaches his very much smaller cock, he sees the elder smile before he drags his tongue down the shaft, which prompts the release of more precum, and has Peter bucking his hips into Tony’s face. 

Tony has to place one hand on Peter’s hips to keep him in place, while he uses his other hand to stroke his cock. 

“Try to keep yourself still, baby. This is probably going to overwhelm you.” 

Peter isn’t sure he likes the shark-like smirk that Tony gives him. For a second, he thinks that Tony is going to blow him, but oh God, he has never been more wrong when he feels the tip of Tony’s tongue at his entrance of his ass. 

The wet muscle glides over the opening a few times before pushing itself in, and Peter has to grip onto the sheets of the bed to still himself. He spreads his legs wider when Tony grabs his hips and pulls upward to give himself more room to work with. 

“Oh,  _ fuck! Tonyyyyy~” _  


Peter feels like he’s in a trance. The stimulation is becoming too much for him. He can feel all the curves of Tony’s tongue against his walls, and it makes him clamp down tighter. Tony’s breath just above his balls. Peter’s legs are quivering and are ready to give out when Tony pulls out, and moves back up to his cock and balls.  


With Peter’s cock in his mouth, Tony uses his hands to massage his ass and hips. Peter unceremoniously moves his hips in quick thrusts unable to keep still any longer.  


“Tony, I…  _ oh god, I’m going to--” _  


“Come, Peter. Come for me, baby.”  


Peter’s back arches in succession with his release, which Tony takes all in his mouth, and swallows. He falls limp into the mattress, and allows the strange tingly feeling to creep up his body. Staring glassy eyed at the ceiling, he sees Tony enter his field of vision with a look of concern on his face.  


“Peter? Are you alright?”  


What kind of question is that? Of course he was alright. He just experienced the best orgasm of his life.  


It’s not until Tony caresses his cheek, wiping away falling tears that Peter understands why he’s asking that.  


“Oh. Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Peter tries to convince Tony, who still looks skeptical. “Really, I’m okay. That -- I mean, you were amazing.”  


Tony laughs a little and kisses Peter on the forehead. “Do you still want to continue, though?”  


“Absolutely.” Peter says without hesitation.  


Tony steps away for a second to pull out a tube of lubricant out of the desk to Peter’s right. He coats his fingers with it, making sure they’re slick enough, and moves down to press the first finger in.  


Peter gasps at the contact, because it feels very different from Tony’s tongue. It’s not as stretchy, or firm. Not long after, Tony enters a second digit, and begins to stretch him out by scissoring his fingers. Peter loses it, and squirms under Tony, moaning his name.  


“Tony, put it in!”  


Tony smirks, “Put  _ what  _ in, baby?”  


“Your cock!” Peter practically screams. “Put in your cock!”  


Tony only hums, and curls his fingers up against Peter’s prostate, watching the boy melt from his touch. “How do you ask?”  


More tears spring loose from Peter’s eyes as he gives Tony the most pathetic, most beautiful pleading look he’s ever seen.  


_ “Please!” _  


Almost immediately, Tony removes his fingers and positions himself above Peter, and places the tip at the entrance. He rubs on it for a moment, gaining another whimper from his soulmate who attempts to impale himself on Tony. Unable to make his boy wait any longer, Tony slides himself into Peter, and the tightness is almost enough to make him cum straight away.  


“Oh, god!” Tony yells out. “Fuck, Peter, you feel so good.”  


Peter blushes at the compliment, and wraps his limbs around Tony when he begins to move. A steady pace is created, and Tony rests his forehead on Peter’s and keeps eye contact with him. Peter snakes a hand through Tony’s hair, and pulls him down for a fierce kiss.  


Tony quickened his pace, making Peter cry out louder, “Harder, Tony! Fuck me harder!”  


“Shit, Peter, I’m coming!”  


It only takes a few more hard thrust before Tony comes inside of Peter. He removes himself and watches as the trail of cum leaks out. He rolls over on his back, panting heavily, opening himself to Peter, who happily takes the invitation to snuggle up to his soulmate. They welcomed the blanket of euphoria in the aftermath.    


Peter buries his nose in Tony’s neck. Before falling asleep he simply says, “I love you, Tony.”  


The response he gets is a kiss against his wet curls, and a mumbled, “I love you, too.”  


Tony spends the time resting listening to Peter’s quiet breathing pattern, and the way the corners of his mouths move upward when he’s dreaming. It takes him awhile to follow Peter into dreamland, but he does so all the while stroking his soulmate’s mark which radiates a crimson red.  


* * *

Their fairy tale comes to an abrupt close, because of the invasion of the forces of Thanos. Because, of course the fucking universe has to make life that much harder for Tony. And with Peter sneaking aboard the giant space donut, he has that much more to worry about. He just wishes the kid would listen to him. Just one time. Was it so hard to follow simple instructions?

“Tony, you have to let me help!” Peter starts to argue.  


“Stop right there!” Tony points at him. “I don’t  _ have  _ to let you do  _ anything! _ You had one “job”, Parker, and that was staying on the ground! Laying low! Whatever happened to watching out for the little guy?”  


“Okay, well, you gave me this new suit -- which is awesome, by the way -- so, it’s kind of  _ your fault  _ that I’m here, right?”  


Apparently that was  _ not  _ the right thing to say, because when Tony gazes up at Peter with glassy eyes and a frail expression, and quivering lips, he knows he fucked up. Even the floating cloak looked offended, and it didn’t even have a fucking face!  


“What did you just say to me?” Tony sounds broken, and it breaks Peter’s heart.  


“I… I didn’t mean it like that,” Peter sputters, trying to talk over the explosion of guilt he’s feeling, and Tony’s sorrow isn’t helping. “I just mean -- look: You can’t protect the neighborhood if there’s no friendly Spider-Man!”  


What the fuck did he just say?  


Even Tony seemed confused by his statement.  


“Okay, that didn’t make much sense!” he starts to backtrack. “But you know what I mean!”  


He hoped. He prayed.  


With a heavy sigh, Tony reluctantly motions Peter over to the edge where they have full view of the Wizard being tortured by “Squidward.”  


“You want to help? Fine, there’s your situation. What do you do? Well?”  


Seconds later, Peter is facing him, asking him if he’s seen a really old film called, Aliens?  


Color Tony surprised when the kid’s plan works, and they have full control of the ship. Though this Dr. Strange is killing his mood by constantly asking him what they’re going to do, and even suggesting that they turn the ship around to head back to earth. Was he stupid?  


“Look, we’re a million miles within deep space, with no backup whatsoever!”  


“I’m back up!” Peter pipes up. Needlessly in Tony’s opinion.  


“ _ No! You  _ are a  _ stowaway! _ ”  


“Okay,” Strange interrupts. “Just  _ what  _ is the relationship between you two?” he gestures at Peter. “Is he your ‘ward’?”  


“No,” Peter quickly answers, steps forward and holds his hand out. “I’m Peter, by the way.”  


“Dr. Strange.”  


Peter steps back. “Oh, we’re using our made up names. Well, I am, Spider-Man, then.”  


Bless the kid and his distractions.  


* * *

So, now they are stranded on a near uninhabitable planet, after crash landing the ship they all stowed away on. Stranded with a group of miscreants who have the balls to dub themselves as,  _ The Guardians of the Galaxy. _ Tony would rather be stuck with all of his arch enemies than these goons. 

The leader, Quill -- Oh sorry, he means,  _ Starlord --  _ reminds Tony of himself when he was twenty years younger, and he hates it. Hates him, actually. Doesn’t trust the bastard since he took Peter hostage and threatened to blast his brains out. He gives Peter a look that says,  _ “This is why I didn’t want you here.” _  


His teammates, somehow, irritate him even  _ more. _ The male alien, Drax, yawning at his explanation, like he was bored to death. The female was no better: only standing to the side in silence. Completely useless.  


He and Peter exchange glances often, and Tony can feel the annoyance radiating off of him. Maybe it was a good thing he tagged along, because right now he was all that was keeping Tony from throttling these idiots.  


They finally come to a compromise and formulate a plan that must work. It has to, because according to the Wizard, in over 14 million ways they fight Thanos, they win  _ once.  _ This absolutely  _ has  _ to be that one time.  


* * *

“Stark.”

“You know me?” Tony is surprised the monster acknowledges him by name.  


Thanos smirks, “You aren’t the only one cursed with knowledge.”  


“My only curse is you.”  


Tony fights harder than he ever has in his life, he’s sure of it. Without the help of FRIDAY to calculate his moves for him, he had to rely on his training and instincts. Strange was down, and to the side. Peter was away from the fight (thankfully), helping the others who have been tossed aside, making sure they didn’t perish.  


A strike from one of his blades lands. It’s small, but Tony gains victory from the knowledge that Thanos can be hurt.  


“All that for a drop of blood.” Thanos wipes his cheek.  


Tony goes in again, blade raised, but is caught off guard. Thanos rips the blade off of the suit, flips it around, and plunges it deep into his side. Amidst all the pain, he can feel concern, and fear.  


Peter.  


Through their bond, he tells Peter to stay back. He allows Thanos to set him down, and pet his hair. He feels like vomiting, but blood comes out instead.  


“I hope they remember you.”  


Tony closes his eyes. Prepared to face the inevitable, his only regret is never getting to spend more time with Peter.  


“Stop!”  


Tony’s eyes flutter open, and his gaze shoots over to Strange.  


“Spare his life, and I will give you the stone.”  


That son of a bitch.  


Thanos releases his grip on Tony’s head, and walks towards Strange. “No tricks.”  


“Don’t!” Tony’s plea goes unheard as Strange materializes the real Time Stone out from its hiding place.  


Thanos’s large hand encases the jewel greedily. Delicately, he places it atop the gauntlet, allowing himself to be energized by its power.  


“One to go.” Then he disappears behind a portal.  


Quill and the others arrive on the scene. Peter pushes past them and goes to Tony’s side. He gasps at the sight of the wound.  


“Where is he?” Quill questions, looking around. “Did we just lose?”  


Tony can only look at Strange helplessly, “Why would you do that?”  


“We’re in the endgame now.” Strange answers unapologetically.  


If they get out of this, Tony is certain to kill the man.  


With help from Peter, the blade is removed from Tony’s side, and he closes it up with an adhesive spray he developed. Inspired by his soulmate, of course. 

Tony takes a moment to look over Peter, who keeps insisting that he’s fine. Physically, he may be. But, one look at Peter’s shivering form suggests otherwise. His frightened eyes also betray his facade. Tony rubs Peter’s back in silence.  


_ “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.” _  


Peter forces a smile for him, and for now, Tony accepts it.  


* * *

“Something’s happening.” The female, Mantis, says before disintegrating before their eyes. 

What the fuck?  


“Quill?” Drax is next to go, and before he fully disappears, The Starlord has already begun to wither away with him.  


Tony steps forward, “Stay, Quill.”  


Quill gazes at him in fear, “Oh, man.”  


Then he’s gone.  


“Tony,” Strange calls out, and this time, Tony can make out the sorrow in his tone of voice, and his features. “It was the only way.”  


Tony releases a small gasp as Strange’s form disappears in front of him. He looks downward, expecting himself to follow suit. Thoughts of how Peter will return home flood his mind, and fear overwhelms his senses that he barely hears it.  


“Tony?”  


In swift realization, Tony turns slowly to face a stumbling Peter. His features slowly graying, and cracks are making their way up his body. Some of him has already started to feather off.  


“I don’t -- I don’t feel so good, Tony.”  


Peter’s voice quivers, and his breathing quickens its pace.  


“You’re all right.”  


Tony isn’t sure who he’s trying to comfort in this moment.  


“I don’t -- I don’t know what’s happening.”  


Peter stumbles again, almost falling, but this time, Tony catches him and props him up. Peter feels cold. Unrealistic. Even his hair feels plasticy. Tony reasons it must be Peter’s healing factor trying to save him.  


“I don’t wanna go! I don’t wanna go!”  


_ Just let him go. _  


“Tony, please!”  


_ Please, God, don’t let him suffer any more. _  


Peter’s legs give out from under him as he repeats himself, and Tony goes down as well, setting him down gently. Peter’s grip tightens around Tony’s neck. Tears fall from his eyes, but disappear as soon as they come. Tony rests his left hand on Peter’s shoulder, unsure of what to do, or if he’s even doing  _ anything _ .  


He wants to take Peter’s place. He wants to be the one to wither away, and not have to deal with the aftermath. Tony immediately rebukes himself for thinking so selfishly. He won’t allow Peter to suffer. He won’t allow Peter to grieve over his death with the possibility of resorting to suicide. He can’t do that to the kid.  


“I don’t wanna go.”  


Tony shushes him, and sends vibrations of comfort through their weakening bond. His last attempt at being a decent soulmate.  


“I’m sorry.”  


Peter’s last words before he goes. Turning into ash in Tony’s grasp. Most of which is carried off by the breeze. Tony turns his back on the wind, and cradles what little of Peter remains on his left hand. Rocking back and forth, crying into his hand.  


Tony’s weeping grows in volume as he allows himself to wail in despair. Shoulders rack in tune with his sobbing. He can feel his gut tighten, and his heart clenches, which only results in growing misery.  


He looks upon his left hand stained with tears and the ashes of his Peter, that he barely notices the coloring of his mark change from a bright, crimson red, to pitch black.  


**Author's Note:**

> Damn this took me 3 days to write. I love, love, LOVE the soulmate AU so much! I had so much to add to this fic, and even more, but oh my god it was getting real long. I might make a mini-series going into more detail about it, though. 
> 
> Also damn this fic was supposed to end after the smut scene, but then I realized that having the marks on their left hands, which is ALSO the same hand where Peter's ashes cover Tony's hand in IW was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So, of course, being the Angst Queen that I am, I couldn't let you guys go unpunished. :>
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Day 3 and 4 will be out tomorrow, and won't be as long. Neither will the last ones, I think lol. I can't go on like this again.


End file.
